The Sound Of Music
by EveJ Hina
Summary: The summer before her senior year, Hinata meets the one person to whom she cannot lie to. I cant fit the whole summary in this small box. So I put it in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_  
_**Bound for Harvard, Hinata is Honor Society president and a straight A student, even as she works at her family's dry cleaners and helps care for her hearing-impaired little sister. On the outside, she does everything right. On the inside, she knows the truth. Her Life is a Lie. Then, the summer before her senior year, Hinata meets the one person to whom she cannot lie to. Naruto, a young migrant worker who dreams of becoming a musician comes to work for her family and ask Hinata the one question that scares her the most. What does she want?**_

* * *

_**The Sound Of Music**_

_**1**_

She walks alone I'm the rain. The faded pink pajama bottoms and over sized T-shirt clinging to her small frame, heavy with the weight of water. Her breath breaks inside her chest in upward heave that strangles a cry escaping from her throat.

Gulps of air.

Her shoulders rising and falling. How much time has passed? She presses the heel of her hand against the tears that blur her vision. Though her chest sill throbs, demanding air, she begins to run again. Looks down at her feet and urges them to fly faster, skim across the pavement.

The city, a dusty camouflage of grays punctuated with dots of colors from traffic lights and swirling neon signs, stretches awake in the early-morning drizzle. In the distance there is the slam of metal gates being pushed aside, revealing cluttered storefronts and display windows. The heartbeat of the city thickens with the heat of summer rising as steam from the streets, with the noise of cars speeding across the speed freeway.

The day begins, yet all Hanabi can see is the face framed by night. A face so familiar, so loved, she can name each imperfection, each mark as though they are her own.

Hanabi runs forward without a glance, without a thought. To the car rounding the curve of the freeway off-ramp. The round silk with oil and rain. She pumps her arms and wills her self into the light.

* * *

Tell Me what you think

This story is based of a Book Called "_**Wait For Me**_" by "_**An Na**_" I wanna make it Naruto version but I will be changeing alot of things, most things will be from the book. You should try reading it its a good book.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Sound Of Music**_  
_**2**_

_**Nata**_

I found her sleeping on the couch, her body curled to one side, her head lodged against the faded green armrest. I pushed her damp bangs off her cheek and whispered in her good ear. "Hanabi"

She stirred in her sleep, an arm flung up over her head . Her stuffed dog peeked out from under her neck.  
"Hanabi". I dangled her hearing aid in front of her, letting it dump against her forehead . Her eyes remained close. I gently shook her shoulder. "Hana, wake up"

Her eyes fluttered and then finally opened. She looked blankly into my face for a moment before a smile skimmed across her lips.

"Ohayo nii-chan" she said and rubbed the sleep from her eyes using the back of her hand, fingers curled like a baby. If only she knew how young she looked when she did that, she would have stooped instantly. She was always protesting that she wasn't a baby anymore, this sister of mine. Certainly a baby couldn't start middle school. She had been certain that the summer would work magic. Maker her grow in all the right places. And here it was the beginning of August and my old training bra was still in her dresser.

Hanabi sat up and moved to one side so that I could sit down. I kicked out my legs to rest them on coffee table and drop the hearing aid into her lap. Ina practiced gesture, Hanabi held her hair back with one hand and dropped her chin as she hooked the larger molded piece into the canal.

She smoothed her hair back over her ear.  
"I'm going to chain you to your bed if you don't stop sleepwalking" I joked even as I thought seriously about taking her the doctor at a clinic. The sleepwalking had been knife of funny at first, but when it didn't stop, it started to freak me out. Sometimes if I caught her as she was getting out of bed, she seemed completely awake. Eyes open and everything.

"Did Mama and Papa leave already?" Hanabi asked. She glanced behind her to the kitchen as though expecting them to be eating.

"A long time ago," I said and checked my watch. Seven A.M. "Come on." I stood up "It;s late. Mama's gonna be pissed if we don't hurry".

A dry cleaning business set time by the rising sun. And there were never enough hands. With the business so slow the last few years, there wasn't money to hire employees. Mama and Papa relied on us, and mostly me, to help out at every opportunity. Before school, after school, during vacations and summers.

As Hanabi and I walked toward the car, I could almost see the tiny waves of hat trapped inside, ready to bake us alive. As soon as we opened the doors, the hot air poured out, pooling around our legs. Hanabi and I furiously rolled down the windows and adjusted the beach towels that kept the backs of our thighs from being scorched by the hot minivan. I tossed my hair over one shoulder and jammed the key into the ignition.

"Wait nii-chan!" Hanabi shouted  
I sighed and slouched in my seat. Hanabi closed her eyes and began to mutter, talking to the car she had named Kaitlin. The white minivan was older than God, but Hanabi believed it just needed some coaxing.

"Kaitlin said she work for us today?" I asked and smiled.  
" I told her I'd wash her windows if she was good" Hanabi quickly patted the burning-hot dashboard, then blew on her hand. She treated the car like pet, rewarding it when everything ran smoothly. It all started when she learned that plants responded to music and talking.

I turned the ingestion and held my breath. These last few days had been so odd. What with Santa Ana winds starting up so early in the middle of summer instead of the fall, Hanabi sleepwalking, the washing machines breaking down. Everything felt off balance.

Kaitlin sputtered to life, her guttural engine barely catching.  
One more day. Already the sweat pooled behind my knees and trickled down my calves. I turned on the radio and eased out the parking space, slowly driving over the three speed bumps that led out of the apartment complex, then turned on to the main street.

Tokyo Japan. Six lanes of black asphalt stretching for into the horizon, shimmering with waves of heat. Strip malls lined up on either sie with their garish painted sighs. A song about summer came on. Something about soaking up the sun. What a joke. But i started to sing along. Loud as I could until Hana broke into laughter. It always amazed me how music could take me to another place. It didn't matter if I was at church singing in the chorus about God or jamming to the radio. Even the most insipid song had something. A beat, a melody, that lone bass holding everything together. But when a song was right, when everything fell together, each note, each rise and dip of voice filled me with a sense of yearning. A vastness, The sensation of flight seeping into my skin until I was skimming through the air, the music holding me aloft.

Red light. Even this early on a summer day, the migrant workers stood on the corners, waiting for work. For a pick up truck to slow down and stop, a pale arm reachable out the window, motioning foe two or three to hop in back. I didn't understand how they could stand to be dressed in those plaid button-down long sleeve shirts and jeans. Weren't they dying in all those clothes? The light turned green and I sped past. I flipped on the right turn signal, eased the car into the parking lot of one of the strip malls. I could see Mama through the glass walls of the dry cleaners. She was at the front, looking through the cash register.

"Damn" I stepped on the brake. "What the hell is she doing?" I turned the wheel too quickly, making Kaitlin squeal in protest, and parked in the alley behind Mama and Papa's van.

Hanabi turned in her seat to look at me.  
I sat still for a moment and stared at the open back door of the dry cleaners. What were the chances? What was the worst Mama could do? There was plenty, but would she even know from looking at the receipts? I had been the only one to handle them since the beginning of summer. I cursed under my breath. I should have doctored them yesterday. It was too late now.

"Come on" I said, and Hanabi and I stepped out of the car  
and walked toward the dry cleaners. Even in this heat, walking into the store was like stepping from the clouds straight into hell.


End file.
